


The Dangers of Bored Eight Year Olds and Effie Trinket

by evilqueenofgallifrey (MayFairy)



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayFairy/pseuds/evilqueenofgallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: "Hayffie playing with Katniss and Peeta's children." </p><p>Haymitch becomes subject to the wills of two females who decide he makes a perfect doll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dangers of Bored Eight Year Olds and Effie Trinket

“Auntie Effie!”

The squeal of eight year old Willow rang through the air as the girl ran up to the ex-Capitol woman on the street.

“Hello, Willow,” Effie greeted, smiling down at the girl, “Where’s your mother?”

“She’s hunting and won’t bring me, and Dad’s busy making cakes,” Willow said rather forlornly, “We’re supposed to be at grandmamma’s but her and Rye are talking about healer things and it’s  _boring_.” 

“Well, we can’t have that, can we?” Effie took her hand firmly. “I’m sure Katniss won’t mind if you spend a few hours with me.”

That was when Haymitch trudged up, bearing bags full of the food he’d just purchased down at the market. “What’s happening?”

“Me and Effie are going to play!” Willow chirped, hugging Effie’s middle.

Haymitch’s eyebrows went up and he grinned. “Is that right?”

“Can you play with us, if you want,” The girl said with a face that made it sound like a very diplomatic offer. He laughed and gave her a funny look.

“Well, that’s very big of you,” He chuckled. “What did you have in mind?” 

The tiny brunette’s face considered it solemnly before lighting up with inspiration. “Auntie Effie has so much pretty things-”

“So many pretty things,” Effie couldn’t help but correct.

“So many pretty things,” Willow continued without missing a beat, “And it would be funny if we put them on you!”

Effie for a moment had worried that the girl had wanted to try on Effie’s old clothes, makeup and wig, and she just wasn’t sure if she could have dealt with the connotations with that, and Katniss certainly wouldn't have been happy about it. But on Haymitch? This had the potential to be very fun.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea, Willow,” She said brightly, while Haymitch glowered at them both.

“That’s not going to happen.”

“Haymitch,” Effie hissed.

“No,” He told her firmly, starting to back away.

“Haymitch Abernathy…” Although her Capitol accent had begun to fade during her time in District 12, it had a tendency to return when she scolded. “You agreed to play and this is the game. Willow decides the game.”

“Effie,” He whined, but she shook her head and began to direct them all towards the Victor’s Village, “Really?”

“Yes, really.”

Sure enough, twenty minutes later a pink silk clad Haymitch was sitting at the dining room table of his and Effie’s house, getting eyeshadow lavished on him by what he kept referring to as ‘eight year old Everdeen spawn’.

The crudeness of the title made Effie tut at him, but in the end what she really wanted was a camera to capture the exquisite and priceless moment and the look of utter murder on Haymitch's face.  


End file.
